The Voice of Len
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: The voice you will wish you never heard. Full summary inside and it's a lot better. There might be Zak X OC. Tell if i should and you will know who the Oc is in the first chapter.
1. Len

He was just thinking on bed, when he heard a voice. After this voice tells him some interesting things, she vanishes. Zak soon finds himself on a long quest to find the strange girl who seems to know the secrets of Kur and why it was Zak, but how can he do these things with the secret scientist thinking he is to much of a threat to be left unguarded?

* * *

Zak was laying on his bed. HE still was shocked by what happened in Antarctica. He felt like he had betrayed all of them. It was weird knowing people were talking about you, but not to mention that it was because he might destroy the world. He sighed as he sat up on his bed. He looked out the window right by his bed. It was storming out.

"You humans sure are strange." He jumped to his feet.

"Hello?" He said walking to were he heard the sound.

"I don't get why you don't want to be Kur. Most beings would think of it as an Honor." Zak turned around to see a girl sitting on his bed. "But humans never see the good in anything." She said putting her arms behind her and standing up. Zak got out his claw.

"Who are you?" Zak said. He toke a step forward and felt a dark presents. He couldn't see he much till she toke a step in his direction. She was wearing blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt blue green shit with a blown one under it. She had black bangs witch covered hafe of one eye. Then her hair was blond after that till you got to were her hair was up in a ponytail witch was brown but the end was red.

"Well, i geuss just cause your Kur i could give you the honor of my knowing my name. They call me Len, Len twi. But i'm not here to chit chat." SHe said taking another step closer. Zak put his claw right by her face.

"Don't come any closer." He said. She started to laugh.

"Poor strategy." She said.

"MO-" Zak started to yell but before he could finish Len toke the claw out of his hand and hit his leg, knocking him to the ground.

"Look. Will you just lisen." Zak stood up.

"OK, What."

"I'm have was given the order from, Kur shift, to tell you that your Kur Because-" She didn't finish cause there was a knocking on the door. Zak turned to the door and back. "7502!" Is what Len said before she just vanished.

"Wait! Why am i Kur!" Zak yelled but got no responds.

* * *

Sorry it's short but i'm working on next and it will be a lot longer! REVIEW!


	2. Sheft

I was able to get to a computer her in Chicago.

The computer I'm on is a little broken and the e and d key sometimes do not work. I'm not sure, but some words might b missing those letters.

Sorry

* * *

Zak opened the door to see all the secret scientist behind his parents. He started to forget about Len and remember Antarctica.

"Zak, Can we talk to you." Drew said.

"Ummm..... Later! BYE!" He said slamming the door shut. He ran back to were he saw Len, but found nothing.

"Len." He whispered but then yelled, "Len!" The Secret scientist heard him yelling it.

"Maybe Len is some kinda Kur calling?" Dr. Gray said as they walked back to the meeting room, but not Drew. She remembered that name. It sent chills down her spine and made her stomach turn, as she looked back at when she heard the voice of Len.

_A 20 year old Drew was _sleeping in her bed. She was not yet marred to Doc. She was awakened by a sound outside her bedroom door. she got up and opened it.

"Hello, Drew." She heard a voice say. Now because she was still hafe a sleep, she could not tell what the thing looked like.

"Who are you?" She wishd to know wakling closer.

"Len." She said.

"What do you want and how did you get in here." Drew said grabbing her fire sword.

"Kur is not who you think."

"Kur is not who i think? I don't understand?"

"It will all be unveiled soon." Len said before vanishing. Drew sat on her bed confused.

"What just happened and what the heck is Kur?

end of flash back

"Drew? Come on." She heard Dr. Gray say.

"Coming." Drew said walking to the room. She Finley knew what Len meant. She couldn't help but be scared if Zak had heard the voice of Len.

When they all got to the meeting room Dr. Cheecho was the first to speak.

"I think we need to keep him guarded. he's too dangerous to let out. Don't you all agree." everyone nodded but doc and drew. "Doc, Drew, it might be the only way."

"I agree" Doc said. Drew lookd at him wide eyed.

"Doc!" Drew yelled standing up.

"Drew it might be the only way, but just for now, i think we need to." Drew bowed her head in defeated.

"First we need to go see him and make sure he does not go anywere."

"I have to go" Drew said running out of the room.

"Wraz dgr tret" (Zak not a good idea.) Fisk said as Zak got out his backpack. He put tools and food in it then said,

"Look, i really don't want to go, but, whoever this Len is, she knows why I'm Kur. I have to find her." Zak was about to open the door when his mom came in.

"MOM!"

"Zak! There's not much time. you need to tell me, Did you hear someone named Len?"

"YA! But, how did you know?"

"Well, not much time-"

"Mom....... I know your going to say no, but, I need to find her."

"Okay." Zak looked at her confused,

"Reallly?"

"Yes, but, you can't just go off. We need somewhere to start. I look up the name Len, but got nothing." Zak thought for a sec.

"Come on, mom. I have a plan." They ran over to the computer and Zak set it to Cryptid mode.

"Why search Cryptids?" Drew asked. Zak typed in the numbers '7502'. The computer start going crazy. Till the hard something say

"Voice"

"What?" Zak said.

"Voice accepted, Zak Saturday, AKA, KUR." A map suddenly appeared on the scren,

"And, Print." Zak said pushing the print button the putting the map in his backpack.

"How did you know. This map Leeds to a portal that takes you to a place called Sheft."

"Ya. That were Len lives, At last i think. She said that when she vanished." Zak started to head for the front door but Drew stopped him.

"Zak, I will come soon but, The others think you need to be guarded. There on there way to your room. I'll keep them busy and you got to get as far away as possible. I'll catch up later."

"But-"

"Zak! GO NOW!" She was now yelling. Zak turned around and ran as fast as he could.

The secret scientist walked by on there way to Zak's room but Drew ran up and Try to stop them but got no luck. When they notice Zak was gone they put the place on lock down. But Zak made it out in time and was heading for Sheft.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
